Samara/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Samara is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Samara will voice her opinions. *On Omega, after Shepard is poisoned by Forvan, Samara will comment on how it is a "lapse in judgment," and hopes it was "worth it." *On Tuchanka: **When inquiring about Grunt's condition on his associated loyalty mission, Samara relates the explanation of puberty to "entering the maiden stage." **During Mordin's loyalty mission, when entering the room with the dead female krogan, she says, "I hope we have a chance to avenge this." *On the Collector ship: **When the pile of dead bodies are discovered, if Shepard says the colonists didn't deserve such a fate, Samara will comment, "Few get what they deserve." **After the ambush starts, if Shepard chooses to be angry with the Illusive Man for sending them into a trap, Samara will add that Cerberus has a long history of betrayal. *On Thane's recruitment mission, upon meeting Telon and seeing his decidedly scared manner Samara will tell him to be at peace and that no one will harm him. *Aboard the Derelict Reaper: **Upon finding the first dead body, Samara will comment, "This does not look like the work of geth." **Upon finding the bodies of Cerberus scientists impaled on Dragon's teeth, Samara notes she has heard of them being on worlds far older than the geth, confirming they're Reaper tech. **At the end of the mission, the squad will debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. Samara will favor taking the geth since they require a greater understanding of the geth. *During Legion's loyalty mission, after Legion suggests that the heretic geth be reprogrammed, Samara offers her opinion that changing an individual would be no better than killing them. *On the Suicide Mission: **If Samara is chosen to lead the second diversion squad, she will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. Her final words are, "There were too many of them. Shields couldn't hold up. At least I got the others through..." **In the heart of the Collector base, if Shepard is almost ready to agree with the Illusive Man's suggestion to preserve the base, Samara warns the Commander that they cannot fight the Reapers if they adopt their methods. The Illusive Man disregards her advice, stating that an alien can't understand what this means for humanity. **If Shepard chooses to destroy the Collector base and Samara survives the suicide mission, on the Normandy she will tell Shepard that destroying the base was the right choice and states, "The Illusive Man thinks he has the wisdom to utilize it, but he does not." **If Shepard chooses to preserve the Collector base and Samara survives the suicide mission, on the Normandy she will comment : "I am not sure it was wise to hand that base over to the Illusive Man. Cerberus has a very... narrow view of the galaxy. Nonetheless the choice was yours to make, and I respect that." *In Lair of the Shadow Broker: **If Samara is in the party on Illium after the Dracon Trade Center is bombed, she will simply comment, "By the Goddess." **If Samara is brought along to confront the Shadow Broker, he will refer to her as "impressive" and state that clearly her daughter did not pose her enough of a challenge if the corresponding loyalty mission has been completed. Otherwise, the Broker refers to her unfinished unfortunate business on Omega instead. Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: Outside Saronis Applications on Level 26, Samara comments that even the Citadel has many dark places, and although many try to ignore their existence she actively seeks them out as a source of injustice. *Illium: At the Serrice Technology trade kiosk on the trading floor, Samara remarks on how people sacrifice their convictions and beliefs to join a soulless corporate entity, understanding the appeal to some but not to her. *Omega: Near the market area, Samara will muse on the unfortunate plight of those who come to Omega seeking a better life only to become destitute in a place plagued with criminals. She considers returning should she survive Shepard’s mission, adding "these people need a guardian". *Tuchanka: At the fighting pit, Samara finds pitting living beings against each other for entertainment unforgivable, and considers returning should she survive the mission to teach the krogan compassion; noting that she will need many bullets. **Urz: Upon initiating dialogue with the varren, after it has been wounded in a pit fight, Samara will merely note that the wounds inflicted could have been avoided. Spontaneous Sometimes Samara will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *When using Reave she tells the enemies to "Embrace eternity!" Or quotes "Your life is mine!" *When using Throw she informs Shepard that she will "Put them where we need them!" *When using Pull she will sometimes say "I'll get them off their feet" Category:Unique dialogue